rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Heff in a Handbasket
Heff in a Handbasket is episode 9a of fourth season of Rocko's Modern Life Heffer once again meets up with that inept devil, Peaches, after Heffer sells his soul to be on a game show. Plot In "Heck," Peaches meets the lord, a shadow who berates him for not sending a single mortal for over 600 years. The shadow orders him to bring a mortal or he would suffer the consequences. Back above ground, at Rocko's house, Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt are watching a game show on television and Heffer is annoyed of the contestants getting the answers wrong. Rocko asks Heffer if he contemplated going on a game show himself. Heffer feels eager about this, and Peaches takes control of the game show to persuade Heffer to participate in the show. Heffer calls the number and leaves off in a limousine to attend the game show, which is being shown on channel 66. But Rocko has no cable in his house and won't be able to watch the channel. During the game show, Peaches is the host and orders Heffer to come to the stage, much to the steer's delight. Peaches tells Heffer that he has to get 666 points to prevail in the game show and the "big trip". In order to make sure that Heffer wins the game for sure, Peaches gives him bonus points of 665. The game does not turn out as Peaches planned it since Heffer gets even the most rudimentary answer wrong. To add on to the annoyance, Heffer gets points deducted for every wrong answer. But when it comes to solving the puzzle, Heffer sloves it as "Big Fat Cow", winning the game for him instantly. Heffer is eventually sent to "Heck", and Grandma Wolfe later appears to tell Peaches that she doesn't like Heffer to be in heck with her. Peaches reluctantly sends Heffer back above ground, where he is reunited with Rocko and Filburt at the former's house. They watch a new television show named "Peaches' Modern Life" (a parody of the main show), which Peaches is starred in as punishment for letting Heffer go, which Rocko and his friends says looks boring as they turn off the television. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Grandma Wolfe *Peaches Trivia *This episode stopped airing for a while, most likely due to the content of Heffer selling his soul. *During the "Peaches' Modern Life" parody, Peaches (monotonously) says "SPUNKY! SPUNKY!" even though that line was only used in the theme song for Season One before they switched to the B-52s version for the rest of the series. * The Game Show references seen in this episode are spoofs of Jeopardy, Family Feud, Pyramid, and Wheel of Fortune. * This episode featured the only appearance of Grandma Wolfe. * Third time Heffer says, "That was a hoot!" outside of the theme song, and the only time he doesn't say it using a soundbite from the theme song. * In this episode, the underworld, previously referred to as "Heck," is known as "Beautiful, Lovely, You-Know-Where". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Peaches Category:Season 4 Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring the Wolfe family Category:Banned Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert Porter Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Robert Porter Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart